


Slippery When Wet

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Slippery When Wet

## Slippery When Wet

  
by silvina  


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Disclaimer, disclaimer. My kingdom (I don't have one) for a disclaimer. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@mail.com.

Author's Notes: I leave it to Shannon to write the actual story behind this, the challenge part took me way too long. 

* * *

"All you need to do is send the letter to seven people by the end of the day." "Benny, it's not real. It's just one of those annoying things you throw out. Like junk mail. There's nothing obligating you to read it."   
  
"Chain letters are- "   
  
"Do you know how annoying you are?"   
  
"Even annoying people get mail, Ray. All they're asking for is five dollars. They promise that you'll -"   
  
"Forget it, Benny. I'm not going to do it."   
  
"Goats can be very sweet animals, Ray. All they need is the right food and care."   
  
"How the hell would you know?"   
  
"It says that the last time it was broken, a lady in Zaire was assaulted."   
  
"Jumped, Benny. Sounds like she went to the wrong part of town without protection. Maybe Kissasha. . . "   
  
"Kissing? Oh, you mean the capital city, Kinshasa."   
  
"Look, Fraser, I'm not giving you money to answer a chain letter. Can we get back to that kissing you were talking about?"   
  
"Mmm."   
  


* * *

"No kidding."

"On the contrary, Turnbull said that he received the same letter in 1989. He chose not to answer it."

* * *

"Please Ray? I don't think it's asking too much to give it a try."

"Quantum physics would be more fun. You think anyone I know is going to be happy with me if I send them a chain letter? I didn't think you were superstitious."

"Ray, I'm not superstitious. Superstition is an unreasoning awe or fear of something unknown, mysterious, or imaginary, especially in connection with religion. Or a religious belief or practice founded upon fear or ignorance. I assure you that the term is not applicable to this situation."

"So you think flashing those baby blues at me and quoting from dictionaries will change my mind?"

"That's just silly, Ray. I'm not trying to-"

"Unfortunately for you there's one pair of eyes that's even more powerful. Can you imagine how much hell I would have raining down on my head from Elaine? No way, Fraser."

* * *

"Volunteering your help earlier might have prevented this, Ray."

"Well? How bad is it, Doc? I'm ignoring you by the way."

"X-ray checks out fine. It's just a minor sprain. Keep your ankle elevated for a while and take it easy for a week or two."

"You'll be out of here in no time, Ray."

"Zaire, you said?"

  
 

* * *

End Slippery When Wet by silvina 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
